


Taboo

by AuraSweet13



Series: Samar/Harold [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever he expected her to look like, it wasn't the woman who sat waiting for him on the bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

Harold Cooper doesn't know what to expect when he's contacted by someone who introduces herself as Samar Navabi.

The very same one, or at least he's assuming such, who helped Keen and Ressler get away from Solerno in one piece by not only taking him down, but also covering their escape.

She asks if they can meet in person, and then suggests a bench in a park not far from where the Post Office is. Glad it'll be in a public place, he agrees to it.

What does he have to lose?

 

Whatever he was expecting Samar Navabi to look like when he heard her voice over the phone, it's nowhere close to the woman who sits waiting on the bench, a decently full folder sitting in her lap. Despite his devotion to his wife, he can't deny that she's very attractive.

He walks over to where she sits, but before he can speak an introduction, she looks up.

"Harold Cooper?" Her voice is low, and he can't tell whether it's because they're in public, or because that's how her voice is.

Either way, he nods, forcing himself to remain professional, distant. He sits down. "Miss Navabi." He guesses, and she nods in the same way. Without saying anything else, she holds the folder out to him and he takes it from her. He starts leafing through the file, and he's shell shocked by how detailed it is. Anslo Garrick, countless other Blacklisters from a year ago. How had she gotten all of this? "This is very thorough." He compliments. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to share your sources, how you came by this information?" He doesn't look at her, he doesn't really trust himself to do so, if he's being completely honest.

"I followed leads." Only after she speaks, does he meet her gaze. "Exploited a few hairline fractures in the wall that surrounds your operation." His brows furrow. If she weren't Mossad, the fact that she could even spot those would be suspicious. "Most of it I gathered myself." Harold puts his glasses into the inside pocket of his suit, feeling impressed.

He can't resist asking. "And the rest?" She gives him a look that he can only surmise means that she can't tell him, a little smirk tugging at her lips. He respects that. He looks at the folder, and then at her. "What do you want?" He asks, and as long as he keeps it strictly business, there should be no problems.

In response to his question, she smiles, and it feels like something has been jolted in his chest.

_Shit._

Just business might be harder than he thought.


End file.
